


Pretender to the Throne

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine Week 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 7, M/M, Royalty, Seblaine Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine has no problem signing a prenup before he marries Sebastian. He’s just surprised about why.





	Pretender to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A homophobic term is implied but not said outright

“Blaine, say something.”

“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”

Sebastian was beginning to worry. In all of the years he and Blaine had known each other, he had never explained exactly “how rich” his family was. There were a few other things he had left out as well. It was a little late, but Sebastian now realized that sitting in his lawyer’s office with their prenuptial agreement in front of them was probably not the best time to drop this on his fiancée.

“Killer, talk to me. You can ask me anything.”

“Ok, ok, ok, why are you the Pretender to the Throne?”

Oh good, Sebastian told himself. At least he said actual words “I’m the Pretender to the Throne because the Monarchy has been eliminated in France.”

“So, if France was ever for some reason restore the Monarchy, you would be…?”

“King Louis the Twentieth of France. Yes, but Blaine that’s never going to happen. I’m kind of surprised that this is what you’re freaked out by and not the fact that I get the last of my six billion dollar trust fund next year.” Blaine got up from the table and started to walk in circles. Sebastian knew him well enough to know that wasn’t a good thing “Blaine..?”

“Do you realize what would happen if you were to become King? Huh, do you?!”

“We’d live at Versailles and have to get rid of all of the guillotines?”

Blaine sat back down and sighed (overdramatically in Sebastian’s opinion) “Sebastian, be serious.”

He began to laugh, even though he knew it would piss Blaine off “I’m the one that is serious. You’re the one being ridiculous.” He reached over so he could hold Blaine’s hand “You want to tell me what’s really going on?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about all of this? And yes, I’m really talking about the money.”

“It’s not something you just blurt out. _Hey, I’m a multi-billionaire_.”

“But we’ve been together a long time, and I always knew your family had money. Hell, I went to your dad when we first started talking about marriage and told him to draw up a prenup just in case.”

“When?”

It took Blaine a minute to think about it “Probably about a month before you proposed. Why are you laughing?”

“Because my father asked me to lunch about a month before I asked you and started drilling me on why I hadn’t asked you to marry me yet. Then he took me ring shopping. Hell, I think he only let me wait a month because it took that long to arrange for the private island so I could propose on a beach at sunset like you had always dreamed of. You do realize that you basically asked for his blessing?”

Blaine leaned back in his chair and shook his head “I really am being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“I am not going to answer that question” Sebastian smiled and handed Blaine the pen. He was about to sign the papers but stopped and looked his fiancée in the eye.

“Before I sign this I want an honest answer. How many Queen Blaine jokes have you come up with?”

“Only a couple” Then after Blaine gave him his _Stop shitting me_ look, Sebastian admitted “27”

“So, when you become the Not-Pretender King Louis, I can have a different title. Oh, can I be the Count of Monte Cristo?”

“Yes, you can be the Not-Pretend Count of Monte Cristo.”

He signed the papers, but wouldn’t give them to Sebastian "I'll give you these after you promise me something.”

“Ok?”

“At no time during our reception will you say _Let them eat cake_.”

Sebastian was going to remind Blaine that the Queen had said that, but he realized that if he was going to be a good husband he needed to learn to pick his battles. Especially considering what happened to the husband of the last Queen of France.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis Alphonse, Duke of Anjou is the true Pretender to the Throne of France.


End file.
